


Blue

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a poem dedicated to an amaaaaaxing Fic titled A Slow and Steady Seduction by Anime Cujo. If you haven't read it then please do because this poem is based on a seriously awesome chapter moment with Sebastion. Le Sigh! The hurt! The pain! I love it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slow and Steady Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678945) by [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo). 



Blue

My arm rests

against a cold glass window...

and I'm waiting...

I'm waiting for my blue eyed innocent,

My beautiful heartbreak,

to come home to me...

Streets breath

a surge of whispered and shouted souls,

and not one of them is you.

I'm so cold...

The city bleeds

a river of sorrow and detachment.

of indulgence and decadence,

but I find no joy in it all

without you.

I want to reach out

and like a God, sweep aside these streets

clear of all human debris

until only you remain.

Until you are all I see

and I can wrap my arms

around your warmth

and keep your hands in mine.

I would not let go,

not again.

I would rip myself open

and reveal everything that was once dead

and show you how I am now alive

because of you.

Where are you? My heart is folding into itself with regret,

please...

come back to me.

Please come back to me.

My eyes of burnt scarlet stare back from the midst of city lights and darkness

but I only see blue...

I only see blue.


End file.
